Brotherly Love
by SimplySadistic
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke start a new type of "training" WARNING: Contains yaoi, pedophilia, and incest. If any of these offend you, please do not read!


**Note: **Sorry if you don't like the couple. xD I just randomly thought of it at school.

"Itachi Nii-Chan! Itachi Nii-Chan!" These were the sounds that echoed through the Uchiha household. Sasuke would be running around the house, trying to find his elder brother. He now came to Itachi's room. He pushed on it lightly, the door now creaking open. Sasuke took a silent step in.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked this as he looked around the room, his eyes darting from left to right. The room was dark; the shades pulled down so only a hint of light would enter the room. A hand would suddenly wrap itself around Sasuke's mouth, muffling any sounds that came from the young Uchiha. Sasuke brought his hand up, trying to pry the hand from his mouth, screaming as he did so.

"Shh.. shh.. calm down, Sasuke." Itachi whispered into his brother's ear, removing his hand as he did so. Sasuke pushed away from his brother, turning and glaring at Itachi.

"That's not funny!" Sasuke's hands were now clenched into fists. "I needed to ask you if you could help me with my shuriken training… but never mind." Sasuke pushed past his brother, shoving him to the side. Itachi quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him back and then starting to push him into the room.

"I have something better we could do…" Itachi now shoved Sasuke onto the bed, kneeling on top of the bed, staring down at his little brother.

"I-Itachi Nii-Chan?" Sasuke stared up at his brother. "W-What are you doing?"

"Shh… It'll all be over soon." Itachi now planted a kiss on Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily but soon went half-lidded. He let out a light moan, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi now licked Sasuke's bottom lip for entrance, his tongue toying with Sasuke's. Sasuke was hesitant at first, but eventually started toying back with Itachi's tongue. Itachi's left hand ran through Sasuke's hair, his right going under Sasuke's shirt, toying with his nub. Sasuke's back arched, letting out more moans of pleasure. These only turned into vibrations against Itachi's lips.

Itachi moved lower, removing Sasuke's shirt. His tongue ran across the newly exposed skin before finally stopping at Sasuke's nipple. His tongue circled the nub before Itachi took it into his mouth. Sasuke's back arched once more, almost screaming out in pleaser. Itachi now moved his left hand lower, into Sasuke's shorts. He started rubbing gently so he wouldn't hurt the smaller boy.

Itachi couldn't contain himself anymore. He pulled away from Sasuke's torso, pulling off Sasuke's shorts. He tossed these across the room, now un-dressing himself. He was on top of Sasuke once more, kissing the young boy. He would now pull away, spreading Sasuke's legs. He started to prod Sasuke's anal region, looking to Sasuke to see if it was alright if he pushed in or not.

"I-Itachi Nii-Chan…" Sasuke stared up at his brother for a couple seconds before finally nodding his consent. Itachi smiled, planting a kiss of reassurance on Sasuke's fore-head. He slowly pushed into Sasuke's entry, not wanting to harm his little brother. Sasuke tensed up, his eyes widening, letting out a loud gasp. He closed his eyes, hissing in slight pain. Once Itachi was fully inside of Sasuke, the eldest Uchiha let out a moan of pleasure. The heat of being inside Sasuke was enough to make him release on its own. He contained himself, though.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, his arms wrapping themselves around Itachi's neck once more. He buried his face into Itachi's shoulder, small whimpers escaping from the young Uchiha. Itachi slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in with the same slow pace. Sasuke let out low moans of pleasure as Itachi continued his thrusting. Itachi's right hand now went to Sasuke's shaft, stroking it lightly. Sasuke let out a loud gasp, due to the sudden attention to his shaft.

Sasuke figured that he might as well contribute and started nibbling at Itachi's neck, licking it up afterwards, and then sucking to form a noticeable hickey. That's when it happened. Itachi found the sweet spot inside of Sasuke, leaving the small boy in pure ecstasy. Sasuke screamed out Itachi's name, now tilting his head back. To Itachi, Sasuke sounded like an angel. He wanted to hear more.

Since Itachi had found the sweet spot, he could speed up his thrusting. His speed gradually increased, causing Sasuke to close his eyes tightly in pain. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming out. Itachi now ran his left hand through Sasuke's hair, his right hand still steadily pumping Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke let out more loud moans of pleasure, now burying his face into Itachi's shoulder once more. Sasuke would dig his nails into Itachi's back lightly, so he wouldn't harm his elder brother.

Itachi could now feel that tingling sensation in his groin that told him he was about to release. He wanted to be with Sasuke as long as possible. He therefore pulled out of Sasuke, planting another kiss on the young boy. Sasuke let out a low moan, his legs loosening their grip around Itachi's waist before falling back onto the bed. Itachi's tongue once more slid into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke now started sucking Itachi's tongue, letting out little moans of pleasure.

Itachi now moved lower, his tongue traveling down Sasuke's neck, chest, and then stomach. Itachi would now rest one hand on Sasuke's hip, his other hand parting Sasuke's legs. The hand that was resting on Sasuke's hip would now move in between Sasuke's legs. Itachi forced a finger into Sasuke's entry, quickly inserting a second. He now started to move these back and forth. Sasuke tensed up once more, his back arching, his eyes closing tightly. He let out another hiss of slight pain, now relaxing.

Itachi continued pushing his fingers in and out of Sasuke, now taking Sasuke's length into his mouth. Itachi's eyes went half-lidded as he continued sucking Sasuke and thrusting his fingers inside of the small boy. Sasuke gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckled turned white. Sasuke screamed Itachi's name one last time before releasing. Itachi would now stop, pulling away from Sasuke's length. A small gulp would be heard from Itachi as he swallowed what had just came out of Sasuke. Sasuke would now roll over on his stomach, getting on all fours. He looked at Itachi, a dark crimson forming on his face.

Sasuke didn't have to say anything. Itachi knew what he wanted. Itachi nodded, moving up to Sasuke, once more entering Sasuke. Itachi's hands rested on Sasuke's hips, steadying himself. Sasuke let out small whimpers, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Itachi continued his thrusting, moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke's arms grew weaker and weaker with every thrust Itachi made. Itachi's moans got even louder and more rapid. Finally, he ejaculated inside of Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the bed, breathing heavily. Itachi collapsed on top og him, breathing just as heavy. He pulled out of Sasuke, rolling to the side.

"I love you, Sasuke…" Itachi said this, his hand running through Sasuke's hair once more.

"I-I love you too, Itachi Nii-Chan." Sasuke said this as he closed his eyes, rolling over and resting his head on Itachi's chest. He now lay there, thinking of what had just passed.


End file.
